


Thundercrack!

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [29]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Acting, Cheesy Porn Dialogue, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn actors, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were magic together. That was what the owner of the production company said, and every time he got a residuals check, it was confirmed. Further confirmation came from the plain fact that Loki couldn't do it to anyone else, and no one else could do it to Thor. The company certainly had tried them both in enough pairings to be quite sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thundercrack!

**Author's Note:**

> Not long after starting work on this year's additions to the series I learned that there's a 70's porn titled 'Thundercrack!' and how could I possibly resist?

**XXIII: Rimming**

They were magic together. That was what the owner of the production company said, and every time he got a residuals check, it was confirmed. Further confirmation came from the plain fact that Loki couldn't do it to anyone else, and no one else could do it to Thor. The company certainly had tried them both in enough pairings to be quite sure of it.

The company quit putting them with other people after a while. At first, Loki had worried about being pigeonholed - what if viewers got tired of their special talent? - but four years in, the sales only grew with each new film. In fact, they were making so much that they were getting upgraded from shooting on shitty cardboard sets to actually getting a real location. That was what today was about. They were in a van on the way to an abandoned house on the edge of town. It was full of chocolate wrappers tossed into filthy corners and covered in graffiti. Just the sort of place where two high school boys might go exploring and end up screwing. Neither of them had been able to play even halfway-convincing high schoolers in years. No one cared. Loki was kind of surprised that they still bothered with a story at all, but it did make the work more interesting, and it was exciting to get a real set.

 

The studio had been thrilled when they started dating, a year after the start of their professional relationship. The audience ate it up, they said, thinking about the fact that the two of them would go home together at the end of the day and just keep going at it. The truth was that personal sex was almost completely different from filmed sex - no worrying about angles, or whether parts were blocking the camera's view of other parts, and they could do whatever they wanted, not just the same trick over and over - but they let people think what they wanted. Two more years of this kind of income and they could retire to Belize.

The fact of the matter was this: Loki could make Thor come from getting rimmed, and people were willing to pay to watch. They were willing to pay a lot. It had been incorporated into every movie they did together since making the discovery, everything from fraternity hazing scenes to ones where 'Daddy' needed some special care to one where they had been astronauts (by the time they shot that one, demand was so high that the studio didn't even bother taking time to remove the wires in post-production), and fifty million things in between.

He leaned his head against the cool window and the scenery went by unnoticed as he fell into a reverie.

It had first happened during their second film together. The script had called for Loki to finger Thor open and fuck him a while before pulling out to give him a rim job and then fucking him some more. Once he came all over Thor’s back, Thor was supposed to jerk off onto his face. Straightforward. Simple. The sort of thing they could have just called in, if it weren’t that they’d discovered a real enjoyment in working together.

That was the one they watched when they were alone together. The look of astonishment on Thor’s face, even as he was in the midst of coming, was so vivid. Loki could never get enough of it, and Thor could never get enough of how Loki looked when he watched it. They had both being playing their parts to the fullest, carefully following the plan until suddenly they _weren't_. Their first film together Thor had been the one who fucked Loki, and he had done a truly excellent job of it, so Loki was looking forward to returning the favor. He took his time fingering Thor open, letting the camera get it all and knowing that most of it would be cut. The light slaps he gave to Thor's ass - earning him some groans and some ridiculously fake-sounding _fuck yeah_ s - would not be.

"Come on, baby, I want it," Thor said at last. He meant it. He wasn't a good enough actor to sound like that if he didn't really want it. Thor kept going with inane chatter as Loki rolled his condom on as fast as he could. That was something else the viewers didn't want to see, but neither of them were willing to even discuss barebacking. He got it on and slid in and then Thor wasn't acting any more, he was grinding back against Loki and telling him how good he felt and when he said _fuck yeah_ he didn't sound like he was faking.

The rim job was actually supposed to make the scene take longer, to give Loki a break from the stimulation when he was getting close. He was a pro, skilled at holding back his own orgasm for the pleasure of the camera, but even so, Thor was _good,_ so good that Loki had already had them change position twice before he pulled out and positioned Thor on his chest and knees, arms lying at his side and his face resting on one cheek. There were two cameras filming them; one was focused on the slip and slide of Loki's tongue as he caressed the swollen opening that was put on deliciously obscene display before him, while the other was on Thor's face.

He didn't really think that he was doing anything particularly special that day. He'd done enough rim jobs before, and he knew that his long and supple tongue was well regarded by the others he had worked with in the past, but from the moment he had dragged a long wet stripe up one perfect golden globe (the closest he'd ever get to the awards, but he was okay with that) and back down the smoothly waxed crack between them, finishing with a long, sloppy circle around Thor's hole, he could tell this was going to be something different. The muscles of Thor's back started trembling, and when he licked inside, the moans he forced out of Thor were most decidedly not for the camera. They were for Loki alone, there was no other way to understand them. He licked deeper, deeper, and the moans got lower and longer and then at once they turned sharp and shocked and his tongue was actually getting squeezed in a roughly stuttering rhythm as Thor came.

Well. After the profits on that, the studio basically had them make the rounds of their other actors, looking for a repeat, but it just wouldn't happen. And with the profits on their third video, when it was proven to be something repeatable, their futures were determined. Every scene anyone could think of, as long as it included Loki licking Thor to climax, got the green light. After going exclusive in their personal relationship as well as professionally, they got tested, threw out their condoms, and started taking home double the salary.

Four years ago, and it still got Loki hard every time he thought about it. He glanced beside him to find Thor smiling fondly at him. Loki leaned over and brought one hand up to cup around Thor's ear like he was going to whisper a secret and gave it a teasing sweep of his tongue instead. Thor's lips stretched into a broad grin and he reached for Loki's hand to give it a squeeze.

"Okay, guys, get the lovey-dovey stuff outta the way now. Remember when the cameras turn on, you're a couple of shithead teenagers," the director told them from the back seat.

Thor gave Loki a very determined kiss while he still could.

The crew had gone out earlier to get the lights and sound equipment ready. They had planned to be on set for a single day, so it was important that the stars show up well-rested and energetic. When the van pulled up everyone piled out of it and they got the most ridiculously brief tour possible (mostly learning which parts of the floor had been freshly mopped for their use) before it was time to get back in the van, drive a block away, and be in character as they drove back.

 

"I still can't believe our parents got married so fast," Thor said. He was in the driver's seat, steering the van down a bumpy side street.

" _You_ can't believe it. If they'd just waited six months I could have finished at my old high school."

"That sucks, man, dragging you out of the big city like that. There's some beers in the cooler," Thor said.

Loki leaned back, carefully avoiding eye contact with the camera, and grabbed a relabelled ginger ale from the fat blue cooler on the floor behind Thor. "Thanks." He popped the tab and took a long swig, trying to pretend it was something better than lukewarm ginger ale. "At least you're cool."

"You too. Can you imagine how I felt when dad said I had to start sharing my room? I never even had a dog before. Well, here we are. This is the old Ferguson place," Thor said as he parked the van in front of the house.

"What do you do here?" Loki asked.

Thor shrugged. "I don't know, whatever. People hang out, drink some beers, tag the walls."

They got out of the van, walking alongside the rolling camera that followed them to the doorless entryway. Loki gave himself a moment to enjoy the easiest part of his job: the acting was sometimes painful, and the sex, while fun, had to be carefully controlled for the camera. But when he looked at Thor, all he had to do was let his face (and other parts) show how much he liked what he saw. Thor was tall and ripped and he was giving Loki that open smile, looking at him with those dreamy eyes. The sun gleamed in his long hair and turned it to strands of gold. It was easy to be filmed admiring him. And yet, as gorgeous as Thor was, he couldn't help looking frankly ridiculous dressed in what the costumer hoped would pass for teenage fashion, and Loki doubted he really looked much better himself. He resolved to get them both naked as fast as possible.

"Can I have another one of those beers?" Loki asked, tossing his empty can to the ground.

"Sure," Thor told him. "Lemme just leave the cooler inside, out of the sun."

They passed through the doorway and Thor set down the cooler, opening it and pulling out two more cans. They popped the tabs and took long swigs.

"Come on. Let's go this way," Thor said. Loki followed as he went farther into the house.

They were halfway up the stairs when Loki spoke. "I heard you jerking off last night."

"Oh. I thought you were asleep," Thor said.

Loki shook his head _no._

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I liked it."

"You did?"

Loki put his can on the floor. "You want to do it again?"

Thor nodded. "Yeah. You got me so hot when you were walking around without your shirt."

 _Thank fuck._ Thor was with him on getting rid of their horrible clothes. Loki pulled off his shirt and Thor mirrored him. Thor opened his jeans and pulled his cock out, stroking it as it filled, growing long and thick.

"Take those all the way off," Loki ordered. "I want to eat your ass."

Thor grinned. "That's the kind of thing I like to hear from my new brother." He wasted no time stripping, and soon they were on the floor, Thor on his hands and knees and Loki behind him, trembling hands pulling him open.

Loki paused just long enough for the camera to zoom in on the taut muscle before he leaned forwards and licked. It was awkward, trying to keep his face out of the shot, but he knew how good it looked when they got it right.

Thor was already moaning and pushing back against him. " _Fuck,_ you're good. I can't believe such a fucking hot ass eater just moved in with me," he said.

"Mmm," Loki answered. He dragged out the teasing, running the tip of his tongue down to Thor's perineum, making long passes right over his hole with his tongue pressed flat and broad.

"Come on, do it, baby," Thor said.

Loki leaned back. "Call me brother," he ordered.

Thor groaned. "Please, _brother,_ do it."

That _please_ was SO good. Loki knew the brother thing would be what the audience liked; the please was just for him. Thor knew that Loki loved it when he begged. He loved it almost as much as when Thor made him beg in return. He lowered his head and slid his tongue inside.

Thor hissed in pleasure at the feel of it, and Loki gave him a light warning slap on his ass. They had cheap mics, and the long sibilants that sounded so fucking glorious in person always ended up harsh and unpleasant in the audio track. Loki pushed in deeper, letting his eyes fall shut so that he could, however briefly, pretend that this was for the two of them alone.

This wasn't all that Loki's tongue was good at. Sometimes he would get Thor naked, get him stretched out in bed, all huge and blond and gorgeous, and he would fuck himself on Thor's cock while he leaned down and whispered the most delicious filth. That was what they had done two nights ago, Loki riding him hard until he had spilled deep inside. That was something else special about their off-camera sex; both loved the feel of being filled by the other. Loki closed his eyes and thought of it now, the sharp, hot bursts within him, relaxing on his stomach afterwards so none would leak out, feeling it trickling deeper still.

He was brought back to himself by Thor's voice. "You, too. Fuck, brother, I want to blow you," he panted. Loki felt a swell of pleasure. That meant Thor was getting close and needed a break. The scene was supposed to end with Thor coming; that was how their scenes always ended, Loki licking Thor into ecstasy, but they got to vary how Thor got Loki off in the interim.

Loki rose to his feet as he wiggled out of his hideous jeans, Thor pulling at them to get him naked those few seconds faster. He barely had them kicked off his second foot before Thor was going for it, his hands curling around Loki's hips as he took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head, working up a good rhythm before letting his hands explore, taking in the feel of Loki's body like it was new. Loki's ass was squeezed and kneaded before Thor reached upwards, swirling over his chest and down his arms before returning to play with his nipples.

"What a fucking gorgeous cocksucker you are," Loki breathed, staring down at him. Thor's eyes had been blissfully closed; when Loki spoke, he opened them and looked up, and there it was. He'd seen lust and greed and pleasure in the faces of so many partners. In Thor's, he saw _love_. There was that little crinkle around the corners of his eyes that said if only his jaw weren't stretched so wide, he'd be smiling. Their color was so warm and soft where it shone from around his blown pupils. He held out as long as he could before pulling back. Thor reached up for his cock, determined to make his orgasm as good as possible when they both knew that what he really wanted was to stay in Thor's mouth, to feel his lips and tongue as Loki spilled over them.

Thor closed his eyes against the bursts of cum that spattered across his face, letting it paint his radiant skin a shining white. After his climax came to an end with one last blissful shudder, Loki sank down to his knees and delicately licked Thor's eyelids clean.

Thor groaned. "Fuck, yeah," he said.

"Back down. I'm not done with you yet," Loki ordered.

Thor turned quickly and buried his still-dripping face in his arms as he returned to his original position. They probably should have switched to another one, but neither of them were really very confident about the hygiene on this set, even after the mopping, and Loki knew Thor would share his disinclination to lie down. The audience would get what they wanted, anyway. He took Thor's ass in his hands and pulled it back open.

"I'm going to like being your brother," he said, and licked.

Thor was still close, even after their break; he was pushing back onto Loki's tongue in seconds, moaning and panting as it slid deeper. Thor's body was shaking, he was so close, and Loki picked up his speed, sharp rapid jabs fucking Thor as fast as he could go.

Thor came with a low, ragged cry, the cameras zooming in on his face, contorted in pleasure, his cock, spilling his seed all over the smooth wooden floor, and Loki's face, half-buried between perfect cheeks. He kept going until Thor fell into silence.

Thor remained in the same position, half-collapsed, only his head turned enough to look at Loki. "I'm going to like being your brother, too," he said.


End file.
